


The Static in my Mind

by Synapticstatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform, Poems, Poetry, vent poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synapticstatic/pseuds/Synapticstatic
Summary: Just a collection of my poetry.





	1. Poem in the Pocket of His Jeans

**Poem in the Pocket of His Jeans**

You’ll never see this poem, love.  
That doesn’t mean I won’t write it.

I write this now, lying next to you, love.  
Your body pressed against mine, warming it.

I’m not going to give this to you, love.  
I can’t give you it.

See, your heart would break if you read this, love.  
If you knew what was going on under it.

If you knew what you gave to me, love.  
If you knew how much you helped it.

If you could see those demons, love.  
If you could see it.

Those demons do terrible things, love.  
But you stop it.

You drive them away, love.  
You end it.

Stay close to me, love.  
I don’t want this to end.


	2. She Is Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this poem was "create a self portrait in poetry."

She Is Alive

She is a warrior, a fighter, a paladin.  
Righteous, fierce, bound to fire.  
Her sword keeping her demons back,  
Fanning the flames. 

She is a writer, a singer, a creator.  
Kind, nurturing, bound to air.  
Her words weaving around her like a hurricane,  
Drowning out the other noise. 

She is a protector, a mother, a shield.  
Gentle, soft, bound to earth.  
Her healing light spilling out of her cracks,  
Closing the wounds of those around her. 

She is a psychic, a victim, a child.  
Playful, unfathomable, bound to water.  
Her mouth opens, truths too big for her mind falling out,  
Giving others a glimpse into her depths. 

She is a girl, a teen, a human.  
Complex and motley, bound to none and bound to all.  
Her heart thundering in her chest,  
Roaring in her ears. 

She is alive.


	3. Falling

Falling

I’m an angel  
Feathered wings wrapping around me  
Warming me to my core

I’m beautiful  
A creature of light  
Searing the eyes of those around me

I’m a child  
In way over my head  
There’d never been a moment where I wasn’t bathed in light

So when the shadows come what do I do?   
I hide in myself  
My wings begin to burn away 

And I’m falling… 

I’m an aasimar  
Wings of light opening behind me   
I fight to defend those who aren’t like me

I’m a fighter  
A young woman with a sword of song  
And too much to say for her own mind

I’m eternal  
The light after you hit the ground  
The sun’s rays personified

But when the shadow grows what do I do?   
I retreat from the field  
What wings I had melting away 

And I’m falling… 

I’m a girl  
A small creature  
A human teenager now

I’m a teenager  
No one will hear my voice  
Even when I shout so loud I tear my throat 

I’m only human  
Mortals have so much to deal with  
I’m starting to crack under the strain

And when the shadows do come again  
I break  
what light I had burns out

And I fall… 

I’m a demon  
My light replaced by shadow   
Wings replaced by horns

I’m the darkness  
A shadow on anything I touch  
Staining everything around me

I’m a leech  
Sucking joy from those who need it  
To feed my petty needs

Now when the shadows come  
I don’t need to hide  
They’re already inside me 

I have fallen.


	4. Your Skull

Your Skull

I see your skull while I’m going home.   
A journey I have not undertook for decades.   
Lying on the side of the road,  
Your skull.   
I crouch next to it,   
Are your hollow eyes echoing what’s in mine?  
Can you see their echoes?

I hold your skull for a moment.   
I cradle the dome in my hands,   
Considering what was once there in  
Your skull.   
This skull once held a mind, a voice, a person.   
I wonder where that person is now?  
I wonder where you are now?

My fingers caress the sides.   
There was once skin here, hair that feathered down  
From the forehead, but now there is only  
Your skull.   
There once were ears there, I wonder  
Were they those that loved music?  
Did you love music?

My thumbs find a place to rest on the temples.   
I wonder if anyone held you like this,   
Hands on the sides of your face, fingers brushing  
Your skull.   
I wonder if this skull ever felt that embrace of love.   
Did you ever felt that embrace of love?  
Did you ever feel that sweet rush?

I set you down back in the grass.   
My hands slide back, away from the dome.   
My fingertips disconnect from  
Your skull.   
I turn away, leaving you alone. I walk away.  
Is your skull watching me go?  
Will you miss me?


	5. Tobias

He stands surrounded by people  
But he is alone.

Years of torment hide behind green eyes  
Horrors he's seen, people he's lost  
Watching all he knows go up in flames  
Just for wanting to be happy.

Scars crisscross over his knuckles  
Remnants of bad habits he never really broke  
Punching walls, pillows, people  
Choosing to fight rather than think.

The marks on his back  
From the times he'd used his body as a shield   
Protecting those who had no scars  
Those who were still delicate.

A wound on his face  
Warning those around him that he's dangerous  
Shouldn't be trusted, shouldn't be loved  
Should be kept at a distance.

And yet, all around him are open arms  
Hands outstretched to help him up  
Smiles and kisses waiting for him  
All he has to do is take them

But he does not take them  
He turns his back on those who want to help  
Relying on himself won't get him hurt, right?  
He didn't need them anyways. 

He stands surrounded by family he's found,  
But he chooses to be alone.


	6. Victoria

She is   
hunting stalking searching   
For her killer. 

She is   
fierce reserved cold  
If you don't know her. 

She is   
fighting revolting rebelling  
Against death itself. 

She is  
trying succeeding failing  
To hold on to her emotions. 

She is  
hating fighting loving  
As hard as she can. 

She is  
death   
death   
death.


End file.
